


Black Sister

by Duneflower



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/F, Fights, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duneflower/pseuds/Duneflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of the MISAKA Sisters have their own personality quirks gradually surfacing; one of them may eventually save Mikoto a lot of trouble, and/or drive her completely bonkers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vector Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sister returns to Academy City and rescues Kuroko from what may have been a horrendous beating. Unfortunately for Mikoto, Kuroko's quick enough on the uptake to figure out a few things that Mikoto would prefer she not know; fortunately for Kuroko, the Sisters don't have any history with her...

This MISAKA is still not sure what impelled her to return to Academy City that day. MISAKA as a whole was of two minds about getting the adjustments necessary to attain something resembling a normal human lifespan - many Sisters planned to for the sake of normality itself, or because they'd made friends they didn't want to leave, or because they craved as many experiences as they could have, or simply because they knew the progenitor would want them to; many others did not, either because they felt they should never have existed in the first place or because they felt hopelessly lost and despaired of ever finding purpose in this world; this MISAKA was one of the relative few who were being indecisive, somewhat echoing the sentiments of the former group but unconvinced that it was worth the effort. 

In the end, it was probably curiosity: some combination of this MISAKA wanting to meet the progenitor for herself and to get to know the city in which she was born, including some of the people she knew other Sisters had met and possibly some of the progenitor's friends. 

Nothing of note happened until approximately 30 minutes after entry - this time was spent wandering some of the city's major thoroughfares and largely avoiding interaction - when this MISAKA decided to divert onto one of the side-streets due to having grown tired of crowded sidewalks. Shortly she heard sounds and voices from a nearby alleyway that seemed to indicate a fight of some kind between two females of roughly the same physical age as MISAKA, one probably slightly younger, and moved to investigate; peeking around the corner at the mouth of said alley revealed the younger combatant to be of moderately-short stature and wearing a Tokiwadai uniform with bows tying her red hair off to either side - a brief search of MISAKA's memory-bank identified her as Shirai Kuroko, a close associate of the progenitor's - and the elder to be taller and rather slender, with a pale complexion and long, straight black hair left free. After a brief face-off, the redhead disappeared breifly, reappearing airborne behind the taller girl, her foot impacting the back of her opponent's head hard enough to send the target lurching forward. The attacker flipped backward before landing; not wanting to be discovered, this MISAKA ducked back around the corner at that point, but the sounds immediately afterward suggested that the attacker landed on her feet while her target tucked into a shoulder-roll to avoid meeting the ground with her face. 

"Ahh, so the young mistress can teleport," the dark-haired girl noted, unknowingly echoing MISAKA's internal commentary. "That makes things _so_ much more interesting!" A brief pause, during which this MISAKA looked back around the corner to find them both on their feet as expected, the speaker holding her right hand up by her chin, long fingers curled slightly so that they almost looked like claws. "Please, feel free to try it again!" Her mode of speech sounded odd even to MISAKA's ears, old-fashioned and excessively polite. 

Shirai-san smirked, seeming confident enough in her abilities to make her feel smug in this situation. "With pleasure!" She leaned forward slightly, then froze, eyes widening. "Wh - ?!" Her apparent shock was great enough that she completely failed to react to a powerful side-kick to her midsection until it hit her, making her double over in pain and lost breath. 

Nearly the same smirk now appeared on the other girl's face. "Now then, let's see how the young mistress handles herself as a simple, mundane fighter!" As she waited for her opponent to recover, this MISAKA reflected on the way her attitude was beginning to grate, though it was unclear exactly why. MISAKA also reasoned based on the antagonists' actions that the taller girl had some sort of ability to render others' abilities unusable - an anti-ability, one might say. 

Her face now utterly serious, the redhead responded: "'A simple, mundane fighter', is it? Prepare yourself for a surprise..." MISAKA noted that Shirai-san's speech tended toward the aristocratic. Leaning over slightly again, she lunged forward with an elbow aimed at her opponent's side, followed immediately upon the other's dodge with a leopard-paw strike up toward the chin. This was evaded by swaying backward slightly, the taller girl's rear foot sliding back roughly the same amount to brace for the other to deliver a roundhouse at shoulder height; with that blocked by the near forearm, Shirai-san's opposite leg hooked around the only one her assailant currently had on the ground at the same time as that hand thrust forward to unbalance her. 

This was only partly successful, though, as the taller girl bent over backward to rest her hands on the ground, turning what could have been a fall into a back walkover. Pressing the offensive, the redhead hopped forward slightly with a spinkick which the other blocked downward, forcing a moment of recovery which she exploited with a strong punch to the side, drawing a loud grunt as it connected. Her foot then flashed up and around, impacting the smaller female's other side around the ribcage with another small sound of pain; an attempted counterpunch was apparently anticipated, the arm grabbed and pulled to upend its owner onto her back, forcing some of her breath out again as she landed. 

Liking the dark-haired one's attitude less and less, this MISAKA stepped back to open her satchel, which she'd set on the ground before starting to watch the battle, removing her firearm while donning her goggles and holding it in her right hand, down by her hip so as not to make it an immediate focal-point. "Not bad, young mistress, but not good enough, it seems..." The tone in her voice was almost condescending; that and what MISAKA saw after stepping around from the corner made it clear why MISAKA's opinion of her had been steadily degrading: a foot coming down hard on the shorter girl's solar-plexus, accompanied by louder cry of pain around a near-total loss of breath. "Now then - " 

This MISAKA channelled current through her body, cutting the tall girl's sentence off into a yowl as an electric arc scorched her shoulder. "This MISAKA begs black-hair-san's pardon (trying to display extreme sarcasm) but isn't stamping on a downed opponent considered dishonourable in the extreme?" The fact that MISAKA's ability worked at all proved that her opponent could only muffle an ability's activation, not disperse its effects. 

"Ônê...sama?" Apparently recognizing MISAKA from the ground, Shirai-san's face showed nothing short of astonishment and disbelief. 

Her assailant sneered, still clutching at her shoulder. "Rich talk coming from someone who just shot an opponent in the back." 

"MISAKA took the action most likely to achieve her tactical objective - namely, sparing the downed combatant any further indefensible attacks." Said downed combatant's expression was now unreadable, at least to MISAKA; this MISAKA would have to inquire after her train of thought once all was said and done. 

Such words didn't seem to have much effect on their target, however. "We'll see if you continue such large talk with your abilities sealed..." 

"'The initial attack may have been psionic,' MISAKA confirms, levering her firearm up to chest-level and resting her left hand on its underside, then points out: 'However, this rifle is entirely capable of firing simple, mundane bullets, with no AIM involved whatsoever.'" 

Amusingly, both of them seemed taken aback by this to roughly-equal degrees. "Y-you wouldn't..!" 

This MISAKA couldn't help but find her lack of expressiveness convenient at that point. "'Perhaps MISAKA would, and perhaps MISAKA would not. Is Dishonourable-san willing to take the risk?' inquires MISAKA 13925, invoking a dramatic half-threat." 

The two of us seemed frozen for a moment as Shirai-san quietly began dragging herself back to her feet; finally the taller girl raised her hands in surrender, lowering her face discontentedly and closing her eyes. "No...I am not." 

"Wise decision. Up against the wall with you." As the dark-haired girl complied with Shirai-san's order, the latter reached down toward her thigh and a handful of pegs suddenly appeared in various places around the former's clothing, effectively pinning her to the wall. This MISAKA couldn't help but be impressed by her precision in teleporting small objects. 

She then turned toward MISAKA, but before she could take more than a couple of steps, her prisoner protested. "Su-surely you won't simply _leave_ me here..?!" 

Rolling her eyes, the short girl replied over her shoulder: "Only for a moment; I need to have a word with our dear sister here." This MISAKA lifted her goggles up onto the top of her head and arched an eyebrow, curiosity piqued, then followed as the redhead beckoned her into an adjoining alley. 

Once out of the prisoner's sight, this MISAKA was subjected to a brief but intense scrutiny before being queried: "You are not Ônê-sama - that is, Misaka Mikoto - are you? At least, not exactly?" 

This MISAKA felt relief that there was at least one aspect of the situation that she wouldn't have to explain. "'That is correct,' confirms MISAKA, pointing to her chest to emphasize her next words: 'This MISAKA is a clone of Misaka Mikoto.'" 

Her eyes widened hugely. "So...is there any truth to the rumour of there being an entire army of Misaka Mikoto clones?" 

"'Depending on how many one considers an army,' MISAKA waffles before stating the actual number so that Shirai-san can decide for herself whether the term is appropriate. 'There remain 9969 Sisters, not counting Full-tuning and Last Order." 

Shirai-san stared at this MISAKA for a moment, apparently digesting the new information. "'There remain' 9969?...how many were there originally? What happened to the others?" 

"'There were originally 20,000 in the main production order; as for what happened to the first 10,031...' MISAKA pauses, looking away awkwardly. '...MISAKA would prefer not to discuss that at this time, save to say that their part of the Sisters' intended purpose was fulfilled.'" 

After staring for a moment longer, Shirai-san effectively leapt into this MISAKA, seeming to press her entire body into this MISAKA's. " _You poor thing_ \- born into this cruel world without even an identity of your own, bearing only a purpose imposed from without! Well...you need have no more worries, because now Kuroko-nêchan is here to attend to your _every_ need." The thoroughness of the embrace and the tone in which she said " _every_ need" caused this MISAKA a small amount of discomfort, but this MISAKA was distracted from that by the eyes looking up into hers - there were enough different emotions in them that MISAKA couldn't identify them all, but MISAKA could easily identify sympathy and adoration among them. This caught MISAKA off-guard; Sisters were no strangers to sympathy, but none of them had ever been _adored_ before. 

"'Kuroko...nêchan? Why call yourself that in relation to MISAKA when you aren't even related to us in any way?' MISAKA 13925 wonders, trying gain some insight into her comrade's mind." 

Kuroko closed her eyes and rested her head on this MISAKA's upper chest, which brought forth an entire ensemble of emotions that MISAKA barely even had names for, much less the means to express. "It only stands to reason, what with Misaka Mikoto being 'ônê-sama' to me - she is the single most important person in my life, even though all I truly am is her room-mate and schoolmate..." That last bit sounded slightly bitter, though she made what MISAKA interpreted as a small sound of happiness after this MISAKA put arms around her, which made this MISAKA herself unexpectedly happy. "So...hmm. You're actually a lot younger even than me, much less Ônê-sama, aren't you? In that case, it wouldn't make much sense to call _you_ 'Ônê-sama', even leaving aside the confusion factor...So, _Nê-san_...what should I call you when I'm not simply calling you 'Nê-san'?" 

"This MISAKA's serial-number is 13925..." 

Kuroko looked up again, apparently a little distressed by this identification. "Serial-number..? O, you poor thing." Her arms tightened around this MISAKA's waist. "When I talked about you not even having your own identity, I'd only meant to be roughly half-serious..." 

"'It's completely true, though,' MISAKA confirms, deciding not to go into detail." Or, more accurately, not to give Kuroko all the details without first discussing it with the progenitor - which, if Kuroko was really her room-mate, just became a lot easier. "'Most of the Sisters have barely even started creating their own identities and finding purpose in their new lives,' MISAKA 13925 then looks back down at Kuroko-nêchan to ask an important question: 'Perhaps Kuroko could help this MISAKA create hers?'" 

Eyes widening again, Kuroko barely avoided stammering in her reply. "You...you'd truly give me a hand in such an important thing?" 

"Feeling a need to reassure Kuroko of her sincerity, MISAKA smiles, certain that it isn't nearly as large of one as she'd like. 'You said that the progenitor is important to you. It's obvious that some of that importance extends to MISAKA, so it only seems appropriate.' 

Kuroko nodded, moving slightly away, though still keeping quite close to this MISAKA. "It shall be an honour. And I'll start by coming up with a proper name for you - I'll need a bit of time to think about it, though." 

"'If you feel it important to do so.' MISAKA 13925 nods, then looks back into the larger alleyway, sounds of motion reminded her of what just happened. 'In the meantime, what do we do with our prisoner?'" 

Her eyes followed this MISAKA's, then she shook her head. "Nothing for the moment - Antiskill should be here to arrest her before too long. I'll want to question her a bit myself later on; but until then, why don't we adjourn to my dorm-room once they've arrived and figure out what to do with you? Would that be alright?" 

"'What to do with this MISAKA...' MISAKA 13925 muses, allowing Kuroko to lead her back into the main alley. 'That is very much the question right now, isn't it?'"


	2. Redirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks fly - literally - as MISAKA 13925 gets to meet her progenitor in person for the first time and she brings "their" shared past back to haunt Mikoto in the form of an important request.

Kuroko and this MISAKA stayed in their embrace for a few moments longer before separating again - with an audible grumble from Kuroko and enough reluctance on this MISAKA's part to cause her a small amount of surprise - and returning to the main alley. "'This MISAKA should probably put her firearm away,' MISAKA 13925 says to explain why she's continuing by the prisoner." Having replaced it and her goggles in the satchel, surrounded as before by the week's worth of clothing she brought with her, she hefted said satchel back onto her shoulder and returned to the other two.

It took approximately four minutes for Antiskill to arrive - four minutes spent in what probably would have looked to a hypothetical outside observer like awkward silence. In reality, this MISAKA spent most of it trying with unsatisfactory success to analyze exactly what she'd felt and what she'd seen in Kuroko's eyes earlier; to judge by their expressions, the prisoner was simply remaining silent in the interest of avoiding self-incrimination and possibly wondering what had gone on between her captors while they were out of view, while Kuroko oscillated between wanting to interrogate the prisoner and wanting to talk to this MISAKA. Kuroko also seemed to be restraining herself in some way.

This MISAKA found out exactly what Kuroko was restraining herself from doing after Antiskill had arrived and left with the prisoner: As soon as they were out of view, she wrapped both arms around one of this MISAKA's; again this MISAKA's own emotional state caught her off-guard, and in much the same way, finding a baffling level of pleasure in being clung to. "Come with me - our abode is only a couple of blocks away."

As Kuroko began leading this MISAKA down the empty sidewalk, she brought up a question which had likely occurred to her while waiting for Antiskill: "So...perhaps you could explain the gun and goggles? I've never seen Ônê-sama use anything like them..."

"'The Sisters are nowhere near as powerful as Ônê-sama, their output and control only sufficient to be considered Level-3 on average,' says MISAKA 13925, providing background for her explanation. 'In an attempt to make up part of the difference, they were each given one or both of two different firearms and military-grade training to match, along with a pair of goggles that replicate Ônê-sama's ability to see electrical currents and magnetic fields - the latter allows them to exercise the same degree of control, though her output still far outpaces theirs.'"

"She can _see_ currents before she does anything with them?" Kuroko blinked, clearly impressed. "That explains quite a bit of what I've seen her do. Mô, Ônê-sama is so utterly amazing..." She leaned in slightly closer to this MISAKA with an expression that could only be described as "starstruck".

"'Kuroko-nê is pretty amazing herself, you know,' MISAKA 13925 counters, feeling that Kuroko seems to be downplaying her own abilities while being unsure why the fact is even important. 'After all, while they may not be as numerous, the sheer complexity of the calculations Kuroko-nê does without even realizing it simply to teleport a decimetre-long peg a metre in front of her goes far beyond even what Accelerator has to handle most of the time.'"

It may have been this MISAKA's imagination, but she thought Kuroko stumbled slightly just then, alongside the definitely-real reddening of her cheeks. "Nê-san, stoooop...I don't deserve such kind words..." MISAKA 13925 found it curious how Kuroko's mode of self-reference suddenly shifted to make herself sound less important. She also made a mental note of how much she enjoyed making another feel better about herself.

"'Hee. Facts are facts, Kuroko-nê,' MISAKA 13925 points out, unable to suppress a small laugh at Kuroko's reaction. 'It doesn't do much good to try and hide from them.'"

A few moments were passed in silence before Kuroko apparently remembered something-else that had been on her mind at one point or another: "Would you mind explaining the term 'progenitor'? I don't ever recall having heard the word before."

"'It's the proper term for the person whose genetic material is used to create a clone,' MISAKA 13925 defines the term, then risks stating the obvious: 'Without it, one is left calling them either a _parent_ or a _twin_ \- terms which both carry improper implications and miss other important aspects of the relationship.'"

"I actually had wondered what that term was around the time I first started hearing the 'clone army' rumours," Kuroko responded, taking one arm away from this MISAKA's to gesture upward, almost like an exaggerated shrug. "And I have to agree that a new term was definitely needed - one can't, after all, technically call them a parent since both parties have the _same_ parents; but calling them twins would seem to imply that they were born at the same time, which they obviously weren't. Now, merely calling them siblings wouldn't exactly be wrong, but only identical twins have _exactly_ the same genetic makeup...and suppose someone had themselves cloned to raise the clone _as_ their child?" She shook her head after that, and this MISAKA found herself surprised by the way Kuroko's train of thought seemed to ramble - though she thankfully wasn't anywhere near MISAKA 13577's level of tangential nonsensicality. "No, it won't do at all - the whole situation is simply too awkward without a new term."

This MISAKA couldn't resist poking a bit of fun at her. "'Kuroko-nê certainly has a lot to say once one gets her thinking,' MISAKA 13925 notes, aiming to tease Kuroko-nê lightly."

Kuroko simply shrugged and grinned, apparently having recovered from her earlier embarrassment. "It's said that only geniuses talk to themselves!" She then guided a turn into the entrance of a building which this MISAKA assumed - correctly, as it turned out - to be their destination.

"'What would that make the MISAKA Sisters, then?' MISAKA 13925 half-jokes, putting a finger to her chin in a thoughtful expression."

"Eh? I'm not sure that narrating yourself truly counts..." Kuroko's reply came with a devilish grin and a light jab to this MISAKA's side; MISAKA 13925 hoped her relief didn't show too much in her expression at that point, having skated perilously close to giving away more information than Ônê-sama would like.

Having gotten upstairs, Kuroko opened the door to her and Ônê-sama's room and looked around it, surprised to find it empty. "Odd...Ônê-sama's usually back by now..." She ushered MISAKA 13925 in and followed, closing the door behind her, then brought a closed fist down into the opposite palm. "Ah, I just remembered: she had a study-group tonight! Let's see, when did she say she'd be back..?" She glanced at her alarm-clock, which read 9:25. "Mmm...fairly soon now, actually. I think she said something like 'probably 9:30, definitely no later than 10'."

She then hopped up onto one of the beds - hers, it seemed reasonable to assume - and patted the space next to her, an invitation which this MISAKA quickly accepted. Again came the surprising rush of pleasure as Kuroko looped her arms around this MISAKA's midsection and rested her chin on MISAKA 13925's shoulder, and this MISAKA also found the arrangement distinctly _comfortable_. “So...you’re serious? You’d truly let me help you to...create yourself?” That note of humility had crept into her speech-pattern again.

“‘Does this MISAKA have to repeat herself?’ MISAKA 13925 teases. ‘When a MISAKA says something like that, she intends to abide by it.’”

“Even if I should do...this?”

This MISAKA suddenly felt Kuroko’s hands shift up onto her breasts. “‘Wha-what on Earth does Kuroko-nêchan think she’s doing?!’ MISAKA 13925 demands to know in shock and embarrassment, noting a distinct increase in the volume, pitch, and pace of her vocalizations while flailing her arms in near-panic!” She was also quite sure that she was blushing fiercely, which was entirely a new experience at the time.

After a few silent moments during which she calmed down slightly, this MISAKA noticed that Kuroko hadn’t moved at all, her breath coming almost as quickly as MISAKA 13925’s and her face frozen in the sort of expression one makes when expecting imminent pain. She then opened one eye, peering at this MISAKA almost fearfully. “Er? You’re not electrocuting me?”

“‘What? No. Why would this MISAKA do that?’ MISAKA 13925 queries, ignoring for the moment that Kuroko-nê’s hands haven’t moved. ‘She’s still considering punching or elbowing Kuroko-nê, but electrocution seems a bit extreme.’”

The level of electromagnetic activity in the room seemed to increase abnormally. “That would be Ônê-sama's typical reaction when I do such a thing to her…”

This MISAKA opened her mouth to respond but was pre-empted by the door opening - and the increase of current in the air was immediately explained by the appearance of a displeased-looking Ônê-sama, whose expression quickly changed to incorporate disbelief and indignance alongside the anger already present. “ _And she might even in **this** case!_ ”

“‘She will do no such thing,’ MISAKA 13925 sternly contradicts Ônê-sama, shifting to place Kuroko-nê’s head behind her own and spreading her arms prohibitively.”

Somehow, this seemed to shock Ônê-sama out of her anger and into simply staring at this MISAKA, dumbfounded. When she finally spoke again, ending several tense seconds’ worth of silence, it was only a stunned “Eh...come again?”

“‘This MISAKA will not allow anyone - even Ônê-sama - to enact such disproportionate retribution,’ MISAKA 13925 elabourates, informing Ônê-sama as to what motivates her to such an act. ‘She also finds it reprehensible to hear that Ônê-sama may have done so on a regular basis in the past.’”

“Re...reprehensible?” MISAKA 13925 guessed that hearing such a word from a Sister put a certain amount of shame into Ônê-sama’s mind. “But she was...I mean...I just…”

“‘If Kuroko-nê doesn’t mind, this MISAKA thinks she needs to have a private word with Ônê-sama,’ MISAKA 13925 requests over her shoulder, dropping her arms to the sides now that she’s satisfied Kuroko isn’t about to be attacked.”

Kuroko appeared almost as stunned as Ônê-sama, shaking herself slightly as she realized she needed to respond. This MISAKA couldn’t quite understand why. “Er...yes, of course.” Her hands retracted from where they’d been positioned the entire time - this MISAKA felt her face heat slightly as she was reminded of that location - though she seemed reluctant to let go entirely. She didn’t cling, though, as this MISAKA got up and rested a hand Ônê-sama’s shoulder on her way out the door.

Ônê-sama followed, closing the door behind her and seeming to have recovered somewhat, though her first words were still on the same subject: “So...yer serious? Reprehensible?”

“‘Indeed,’ MISAKA 13925 confirms with a solemn nod. ‘This MISAKA finds it more than a little unjust to evoke that sort of potential harm over even severe impropriety and embarrassment. And, to be frank, the law in most places would agree if it covered psi.’”

The word “unjust” made Ônê-sama flinch, almost as if this MISAKA had slapped her in the face; she scowled and looked away afterward. “If you’re trying to get under my skin talking about ‘justice’, I’m afraid you’re outta luck.”

“‘Ônê-sama is a poor liar to begin with, and she should know better than to try to lie about herself to a Sister,’ MISAKA 13925 disputes Ônê-sama’s claim while reminding Ônê-sama of MISAKA’s origins. ‘It’s highly unlikely that someone who cared nothing for justice would have gone to the lengths Ônê-sama went to to save MISAKA.’”

Certain people would probably have wanted a photograph of the sour look on Ônê-sama’s face. “...Okay, y'got me there...but it was the only way ta get'r to listen. I tried everything-else I could think of.” All three sentences were delivered in a tone at least as flat as a Sister’s, though lower in pitch.

“‘It seems to have done an admirable job,’ MISAKA 13925 comments with a sidelong glance at the door, referencing the scene Ônê-sama had just walked in on with an attempt at extreme sarcasm. ‘This MISAKA wonders if Ônê-sama has ever stopped to consider why Kuroko-nê might behave in such a way...’”

“Psh.” Ônê-sama waved a hand dismissively. “She does it ‘cause she’s a Level-5 perv. What’s to wonder about?”

“‘Is that truly it?’ MISAKA 13925 wonders, thinking back on how Kuroko-nê reacted when they first met. ‘Kuroko-nê seems...greatly attached to Ônê-sama.’”

The reply took several seconds to come, and it came with a slight sigh and slump, almost as if she suddenly felt defeated. “No...I know better. It’s only me she does it to - an' apparently you now, which makes decent sense since she's _really_ attached to me, and not in a sister sorta way despite what she calls me...she’d call me somethin'-else if I let her, but…”

“‘...But Ônê-sama can’t make sense of the idea and doesn’t want to delude Kuroko-nê,” MISAKA 13925 guesses at how Ônê-sama’s dangling sentence would finish.”

She nodded slowly. “Basically, yeah. I mean, however much she might perv out over me, she _is_ about the closest friend I have; I can trust her with pretty-much anything that ain’t, well, _me_. Tho' how she can be such a perv that she sometimes seems to _enjoy_ gettin' electrocuted…”

“‘Emotions have never been a strength MISAKA possesses, as Ônê-sama knows,’ MISAKA 13925 begins, thinking aloud. ‘But it isn’t difficult to piece together with the information available why Kuroko-nê reacts the way she does.’”

Ônê-sama looked slightly uncomfortable after hearing this. “Somehow, I've got a feelin' I ain't gonna like where this is headed.”

“‘Simply put, it’s better than nothing,’ MISAKA 13925 continues her verbal musing. ‘If she truly feels that strongly about Ônê-sama, what she does fulfills two major objectives: it provides her a small amount of pleasure from the act itself, and it evokes a reaction of concern from Ônê-sama. Said reaction being negative toward her is a secondary concern at most.’”

“Yeah...that's about what I expected.”

“‘This MISAKA finds Kuroko-nê’s side of the story rather depressing,’ MISAKA 13925 continues, looking away slightly while trying to analyze her own feelings on the subject. ‘MISAKA 13925 has no personal point of reference for such a situation, but the sheer mass of literature dealing with the subject makes it easy to extrapolate what it would be like.’”

This MISAKA looked back at Ônê-sama to find herself the target of quite a strange look. “Y’know, for someone who supposedly dun understand emotions that well, you sure are good at analyzin'm…”

“‘Situational analysis is part of this MISAKA’s specialty as a tactician,’ MISAKA 13925 explains with a shrug. ‘More importantly, Ônê-sama is aware of how the Sisters’ personalities have been diverging from each-other in small ways ever since the end of the Experiments, yes?’”

Ônê-sama tilted her head and blinked. “Eh? Yeah, I’ve noticed some things here'n there. What about it?”

“‘One of the peculiarities this MISAKA has developed is a considerable distaste for people being sad around her; it makes her want to do everything in her power to remedy the situation,’ MISAKA 13925 shares the results of a recent such analysis. ‘Conversely, it surprised her how pleasant she found it to be the cause of pleasure in another. She’d greatly like to cause more.’”

MISAKA 13925 tilted her head in curiosity after Ônê-sama spent roughly three seconds simply staring at her, uncertain how to read the expression. After another second or slightly more, Ônê-sama suddenly threw her arms around this MISAKA’s neck, much to this MISAKA’s shock and confusion, whispering in her ear: “Don’t you _ever_ lose that trait - it’s a precious thing, an' it honestly makes me a li'l jealous.”

It took a short time for this MISAKA to recover - her shock was great enough that she couldn’t tell exactly how long it took, and she never bothered to find out from an external source. “‘This MISAKA will keep that in mind,’ MISAKA 13925 assures Ônê-sama, feeling her face heat again and having difficulty believing that she would make Ônê-sama jealous as she returns the embrace. ‘Bearing this trait in mind, perhaps she could...redirect to herself the attention from Kuroko-nê that Ônê-sama doesn’t particularly want.’”

Ônê-sama took a half-step back, both of her hands coming back to rest on this MISAKA’s shoulders as she looked back at this MISAKA with a concerned expression. “Y'sure you could handle it? Kuroko can be...pretty intense.” Her expression turned distinctly nervous at the last two words.

“‘It would keep Kuroko-nê happy and save Ônê-sama some aggravation,’ MISAKA 13925 replies with a light shrug. ‘This MISAKA sees little room for net loss.’”

“I gotta ask, tho': I know you only just met her, but how d'you really feel about'r?”

“‘Hmm. This MISAKA has actually quite enjoyed Kuroko-nê’s company thus far." MISAKA 13925 answers from a thoughtful posture, suspecting Ônê-sama to have some deeper meaning in mind.”

Something unfamiliar shone out of Ônê-sama’s eyes with her response - longing, perhaps? “Wull...yeah. What I mean is, d’ya think y'might be able to...give'r what I can’t?”

This MISAKA found herself unable to reply immediately. “‘Emotions have never really been a strength MISAKA possesses,’ MISAKA 13925 answers with intentional vagueness after a brief pause to consider her answer.”

Ônê-sama looked to one side with a small sigh. “As weird as it sounds t'be sayin' this to a _clone of myself_...I really hope y'can. I know I’ve made'r life a real drag in some ways, so it’d mean a lot t'make up fer some of it, even indirectly.”

“‘If Ônê-sama considers herself responsible for the deaths of 10,031 Sisters - which MISAKA still maintains is a foolish stance, incidentally - it wouldn’t make sense for her not to claim some responsibility for one of them enhancing a third party’s life,’ MISAKA 13925 advises in an attempt at encouragement, resting a hand on Ônê-sama’s shoulder.”

The attempt at encouragement succeeded at least to some degree, if her expression and the squeeze to this MISAKA’s shoulder were any indication. “Thanks. I wish ya hadn’t reminded me of that, but thanks regardless.”

“Mmh. Speaking of which, this MISAKA has a request. Or a suggestion, if Ônê-sama prefers.”

Her head adopted the curious cant again. “A request? What’s up?”

“‘This MISAKA informed Kuroko-nê of the Sisters’ existence, numbers, and nature, but not of Radio Noise or the Level-6 Shift project,’ MISAKA 13925 provides her Ônê-sama with information she probably wanted anyway as background for her request. ‘However, while MISAKA is fully aware that Kuroko-nê has been kept in the dark thus far for her protection, this MISAKA believes that she deserves to know.’”

“Her protection, right…” Ônê-sama then muttered something under her breath, which this MISAKA didn’t find out until much later was “…Yeah, Mikoto-chan, you just keep tellin' yerself that…”, then questioned this MISAKA’s reasoning: “If y'know it’s fer her protection, why d’you say she should know?”

“‘From a tactical or strategic standpoint, even if one has no intention of getting involved, one can better prepare oneself for the possibility of being brought into the scenario by knowing everything possible about the enemy and the battlefield,’ MISAKA 13925 relates the basic tenets of her specialization in terms of her request. ‘Besides, the probability of said information becoming relevant again is remote in the extreme.’”

Now Ônê-sama’s eyes looked decidedly pained as she looked down toward the floor, and this MISAKA thought she may have seen tears beginning to track down her face. “You...might be right, but...I-I dunno…”

“‘Take a short time to think about it, Ônê-sama,’ MISAKA 13925 suggests, returning the earlier squeeze to her shoulder before turning back to the door. ‘Kuroko-nê and this MISAKA can wait.’”

“Heh...you Sisters're all alike.” MISAKA 13925 realized slightly later that this was a joking reference to the Sisters being clones. “You always know what t'do.” If MISAKA always knew what to do, there wouldn’t have needed to be nearly as many Sisters…

Shortly after returning to the room, this MISAKA found herself stumbling backward a couple of paces as Kuroko teleported herself in such a way that this MISAKA would have no choice but to catch her or to be flattened. “ _Nê-chan!_ ...Eh? Ônê-sama isn’t coming back in with you?”

“‘No, Ônê-sama needs to think something through first,’ MISAKA 13925 replies after regaining her balance. ‘She shouldn’t be more than a few minutes.’”

A brief moment of disorientation followed as Kuroko teleported this MISAKA back onto the bed, along with herself. “It's just as well, actually - I wanted to thank you for standing up to her for me.” She raised a hand dismissively, eyes closed. “Of course, it wouldn’t really have hurt since her doing such is _always_ out of love in the first place, but…” Then her previous posture returned, her expression genuinely thankful. “...I can’t remember anyone aside from her having done such a thing for me.”

“‘Hmm. This MISAKA simply did what made the most sense, based on her own beliefs,’ MISAKA 13925 downplays the situation, unsure how to respond.”

“That may be, but it still seems like an impressive risk.” Kuroko leaned against MISAKA 13925’s side.

This MISAKA felt quite content to remain that way until she remembered something she’d wanted to say earlier: “‘Leaving aside where her hands were actually going,’ MISAKA 13925 attempts to say in a tone that implies the subject will be brought up later, ‘the way Kuroko-nê had to hold this MISAKA in order to grope her chest actually felt quite pleasant.’”

Kuroko blinked once, head tilted, before she seemed to grasp what this MISAKA was talking about. “O, you mean like so?” She put her arms around MISAKA 13925’s torso again, this time with her hands meeting roughly at this MISAKA’s solar-plexus.

“‘Yes...exactly like that,’ MISAKA 13925 confirms while leaning back against Kuroko-nê’s shoulder and closing her eyes, revelling in how comfortable it feels.”

This MISAKA thought she heard a small whimper from Kuroko and had trouble figuring out why she’d make such a sound; a short time later, Kuroko spoke again, the self-defacing speech returning: “Er...Nê-san? Would you allow me try something that I’ve never dared try with Ônê-sama? Don’t worry, it won’t involve you losing clothing or any such thing.”

“‘Go right ahead,’ MISAKA 13925 responds in what she hopes to be an encouraging tone, distinctly glad for the assurance at the end of Kuroko-nê’s request.”

“Thank-you so much…” Kuroko replied in barely more than a whisper, her voice catching slightly. Her right hand came up to rub at this MISAKA’s upper chest as she slowly leaned in close, eyes closing. Parting slightly, her lips eventually pressed against this MISAKA’s own at an angle approaching 45 degrees, gingerly at first as if she thought she might frighten this MISAKA away - which she may well have had she been much more insistent.

By contrast, this MISAKA’s eyes widened nearly to their full extent; this was among the last things MISAKA 13925 would have expected, and the rush of largely-unfamiliar emotion returned several times stronger than before. The experience left her stunned until and even after the kiss ended, Kuroko pulling her head back slightly with a tremendous blush, which this MISAKA was certain her own face was echoing as Kuroko brought the hand up to stroke her cheek with a smile that looked almost sheepish. “Even if that’s the last time I ever get to do it, that is a memory this Kuroko will treasure for the rest of her life.”

This MISAKA was so caught-up in processing what had just happened that she didn’t even catch her mode of self-reference somehow finding its way into Kuroko’s speech. “‘It won’t be,’ MISAKA 13925 states definitively, bringing her own hand up to mirror Kuroko-nê’s gestures. ‘This MISAKA requires more data in order to understand properly how she felt about it.’” MISAKA 13925 then returned the kiss, the first one any Sister had ever initiated, noticing as she did so how Kuroko’s eyes widened before this MISAKA closed her own.

Each party let out a small moan of enjoyment, Kuroko’s laced with surprise. This MISAKA held it somewhat longer than Kuroko had hers, both to generate more data and to show that she genuinely enjoyed it - which, in all honesty, was the only real thing that this MISAKA’s analysis produced at the time. Not that she wouldn’t revisit it several times in the future.

Withdrawing slightly and reopening her eyes, this MISAKA noted that Kuroko had closed hers at some point - and, to her surprise, that tears now streaked Kuroko’s cheeks. “‘Kuroko-nê? Is everything alright?’ MISAKA 13925 asks worriedly, lifting the hand on Kuroko-nê’s cheek to wipe away a tear.”

Kuroko’s eyes opened in response and this MISAKA felt fingertips tracing down her jawline. “Nê-san, this Kuroko could die in her sleep tonight and be counted among the happiest people ever to walk the Earth.” MISAKA had never been present to hear someone speak so poetically.

“‘Hopefully that won’t happen,’ MISAKA 13925 expresses a rare and fervent wish for the future, reflecting Kuroko-nê’s overwhelming happiness. ‘This MISAKA is almost-unbearably proud to have been the sole cause of such happiness, and looks forward to causing Kuroko-nê a great deal more.’”

“Yes...please.” Kuroko shifted herself partway onto this MISAKA’s lap, resting her head on this MISAKA’s shoulder without looking away from her eyes. “This Kuroko is yours in body, mind, and soul if you will have her.”

This MISAKA’s response was pre-empted for the second time that night by the door opening to readmit Ônê-sama and closing behind her, followed by a loud giggle. “Hee! God, you two look cute together!” While she definitely looked amused, her eyes looked red and swollen, as if she’d been crying the entire time she’d been alone in the hallway.

Kuroko somehow managed to give her a sly look without losing the blush that had been a constant presence on her face for some time now. “Ohhhh, what’s this? Ônê-sama actually admitting that I look cute~?” Her arm tightened around this MISAKA’s waist, probably half-expecting some kind of retribution - though she didn’t show any other signs of concern. Perhaps she was becoming confident that this MISAKA would protect her if necessary?

The look on Ônê-sama’s face made this MISAKA wish she’d had a camera at the time. “Eh?! That’s not what I meant 'n you know it!”

“‘It must be a bit weird for Ônê-sama to make such a comment, considering that half of the picture is like looking in a mirror,’ MISAKA 13925 adds to Kuroko-nê’s teasing by alluding to them being physically identical.”

“Ugh...that doesn't even bear thinking on, Sister.” Kuroko heaved an intentionally-dramatic sigh, leaning further into this MISAKA’s shoulder and taking her hand with the one that wasn’t resting on this MISAKA’s hip. “After all, this Kuroko has spent _so_ many lonely hours picturing just such a scene, longing for the day when it would become reality..!”

Ônê-sama pressed one hand’s fingertips into her cranium as if she was developing a headache. “Jeez, you two...get a room already, before I throw ya both out on yer ears!”

Kuroko reacted to the threat with a loud snicker. “Is Ônê-sama getting jealous of her little sisters~?”

“‘This MISAKA thinks that’s enough of teasing Ônê-sama,’ MISAKA 13925 gently chides Kuroko-nê. ‘She really thinks the two of them should be above pursuing such low-hanging fruit, anyway - after all, Ônê-sama is quite the easy target.’”

This MISAKA is 70% certain she saw Ônê-sama’s eye twitch, and the flat tone returned to her voice. “Would you two can it already.”

Kuroko’s face pressed into this MISAKA’s shoulder as she succumbed to a helpless fit of giggles. “‘Ônê-sama must admit to being extremely easy to tease, though,’ MISAKA 13925 insists, hardly able to fault Kuroko-nê’s reaction.”

“Yeah, well, it ain’t exactly fair gettin' ganged up on by two people who _both_ know exactly what buttons t'push!” Ônê-sama sat down heavily on her bed, leaning backward slightly on one hand. “I was serious about gettin' a room, tho' - I think you two could really use a little time t'get t'know each-other.”

Kuroko straightened suddenly, staring in what appeared to be shock. “One moment...you’re actually _approving_ this, Ônê-sama?!”

A shrug with hands spread palm-up was the immediate response. “Seems like a win for everyone, t'be honest - you two are already ridiculously happy together, an’ it means I won’t hafta 'lectrocute ya anymore! Nowhere near as often, at least.” She pointed at Kuroko, setting off a small spark on the smaller girl’s forehead, briefly leaving her blinking in disorientation.

“But Ônê-sama, you know I get such a _charge_ out of it!” This MISAKA would have smacked her forehead with a palm if both hand hadn’t been occupied; Kuroko giggled loudly at her terrible joke, then pitched backward over MISAKA 13925’s arm, her face suddenly covered by what this MISAKA would be compelled to call a high-velocity, armour-piercing pillow. She simply laid there for a moment before, without removing the pillow, commenting in a flat tone much like the one Ônê-sama had used not long earlier: “Totally worth it.”

For some reason completely beyond this MISAKA’s understanding at the time - she was later informed of the fact that Kuroko often said “Totally worth it” in reference to actually _being_ electrocuted under certain circumstances - Ônê-sama’s expression seemed caught somewhere between “amused” and “appalled”. “Would you just...go arrange for the room?”

Kuroko removed the pillow and sat back up with a grin. “Right! Pardon me for just a moment!” She hopped down off of the bed and this MISAKA’s lap, teleporting out of the room before hitting the floor, presumably downstairs to one of the offices.

Reassuming her “headache” posture, Ônê-sama let out a small sigh and leaned back again. “See what a handful she is?”

“‘Perhaps,’ MISAKA 13925 answers noncommittally, not wishing to imply that she may not be able to handle Kuroko-nê’s behaviour, ‘but this MISAKA is surprised by the degree to which she’s...looking forward to having her hands full.’”

“No Misaka ever shies away from a challenge, huh?” This MISAKA nodded agreement as Ônê-sama chuckled, though her expression sobered quickly: “Speakin'-a which…about lettin' Kuroko in on our little secret…” MISAKA 13925 simply tilted her head in curiosity, inviting her to continue, which she did with another sigh. “I’m...not ready t'go there. I think I will be someday - someday soon, I hope - but it’s...too soon still, y’know?”

“‘This MISAKA understands, at least to a degree’ MISAKA 13925 says as she gets up to cross the room and sit next to her progenitor, putting an arm across her shoulders in an attempt at comfort. ‘Ônê-sama made it abundantly clear how painful an ordeal it was to her. And this MISAKA would like her to remember that a negative decision doesn’t need to be final in this case.’”

Ônê-sama nodded, leaning her head on MISAKA 13925’s shoulder. “I know. An' thanks. Heh...y’know, it’s amazin' how you Sisters sometimes make _me_ feel like the younger one.”

“‘It probably has something to do with the fact that each Sister has access to most of all the others’ experiences, leading to each of them gaining experience exponentially faster than a normal person,’ MISAKA 13925 speculates. ‘Though there was quite a bit of catching-up to do at the beginning, of course - and this MISAKA is keeping most of tonight private for the time being.’”

“Heh, yeah, a'course. An' thanks fer that last bit.” Ônê-sama nodded, then straightened up again. “O yeah...remember what I asked about you givin' Kuroko what I can’t?”

“‘This MISAKA remembers...’ MISAKA 13925 tilts her head to the left, curious as to why Ônê-sama is bringing it back up.”

Ônê-sama responded with a lopsided smile. “I think yer already doin' it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little concerned with how fast things seem to move in this chapter, but it just seemed like the natural flow of things. Kuroko's never been known for her patience...


End file.
